Al menos fue él
by Chise Black
Summary: Naruto es acosado y apalizado a diario por Sasuke y su grupo de amigos... Sin embargo, no puede ni considerar la posibilidad de cambiarse de instituto... Sasunaru, UA


Dirigió sus pasos temblorosos hacia el instituto, un día más. Ése era el lugar de sus pesadillas, el último sitio donde querría estar, pero iba hacia allí. Como un estúpido, un día tras otro. Como si tuviera unas serias tendencias masoquistas. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Enfrentarse a ellos? Saldría perdiendo. ¿Intentar razonar con sus agresores? Imposible, no le escucharían. Probablemente sería peor. ¿Cambiarse de instituto? Bueno, eso era una posiblidad, pero... Realmente, no quería... Se sentía estúpido. Rematadamente estúpido. Masoquista. Ingenuo. Y sobretodo... Confundido.

Se había enamorado de él. Sasuke Uchiha, el líder de aquel grupo de chicos que se encargaban de no dejarle vivir en paz. El culpable de que su cuerpo siempre tuviera un moretón u otro. El que le había hecho sangrar en tantas ocasiones. Pero nunca le tocaba directamente. Siempre era otro el que le daba las palizas. La mayoría de veces, ni tan siquiera se quedaba a mirarlo. Tan solo daba las órdenes y se marchaba.

Naruto no conocía la razón por la que la había tomado con él. Simplemente, un día un chico le cogió por el cuello y le arrastró hacia un callejón, donde estaban todos los demás. Le golpearon hasta cansarse. Luego, le dijeron que ésa sería la primera de muchas otras palizas que vendrían y se fueron riendo. Sasuke tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en la cara, pero al rubio le pareció que debía de haber algo detrás de ella. Lo había estado observando, y sabía que escondía algo tras su fachada de chico serio y misterioso, de alguien que pasa de todo. Tenía que haber algo más, sí...

Llegó a clase y vio como todos se quedaban mirándole y se apartaban intentando ser disimulados. Sabían que si se portaban bien con él, también acabarían siendo acosados, y probablemente apalizados repetidamente. Cuando la tomaban con alguien, no paraban hasta que se cambiaba de instituto. En una ocasión, enviaron a un chico al hospital con tres costillas, la nariz y el brazo rotos. Cuando se recuperó, fue tan valiente como para volver a clase. Fue un error por su parte: volvieron a pegarle hasta cansarse, y volvieron a ingresarle ese mismo día. Naruto se apoyó en una pared con la mirada fija al suelo, pensando que quizá si no miraba a la cara a nadie por un día podrían dejarlo en paz. Se equivocó. Cuando pasó Sasuke seguido por todos sus amigos, uno de ellos se paró delante de él y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. El rubio cayó al suelo de rodillas, sin respiración, llevándose las manos al lugar donde había recibido el golpe.

-Perdón, Sasuke, no he podido evitarlo. -Dijo para luego soltar una carcajada, que cesó en cuanto oyó a su líder hablando.

-Recuerda que estamos en clase. Te hubiera podido ver un profesor. Que no se repita.

-De acuerdo...

Naruto se quedó en el suelo aguantándose las lágrimas. Eran de la rabia y la impotencia que sentía, el odio hacia sus agresores y hacia sus compañeros, que le habían girado la espalda...

Acababa de decidirlo. Iba a acabar con todo. Probablemente estaría firmando sus sentencia de muerte, pero lo prefería así antes que bajar la cabeza y huir de ellos. Así pues, se levantó, aún con dificultad, y gritó:

-¡Tú, Sasuke! No hay huevos de enfrentarte a mí directamente, ¿verdad? ¡Nos vemos después de clases, si de veras eres tan duro!

El aludido tan solo se giró y le dirigió una mirada de odio intenso, lo cual asustó a Naruto, que pensó que si pudiera volvería atrás en el tiempo y se callaría, pero ahora ya no era posible. Así pues, tragó saliva y se fue hacia la primera clase, resignado a que si tenía suerte quizás el año siguiente podría reinsertarse en algún instituto en otra ciudad, después de mucho tiempo de no poder pisar la calle...

Y pasaron las horas... Hasta que la campana de salida sonó. Naruto suspiró profundamente. Alzó la cabeza y todos sus compañeros, que se habían quedado mirándole, se giraron y se pusieron a cuchichear entre ellos. Cuando salió, notó otra vez sus miradas clavándosele en la espalda y luego que le seguían. Le habían oído gritar, claro, y querían saber como acabaría todo. Notó como alguien le cogía las manos y se las inmovilizaba a la espalda. Qué importaba, ya estaba acostumbrado. Otro le cogía del cuello de la camisa y le arrastraba hacía el mismo callejón de siempre. Allí estaba Sasuke, con unos ojos brillando con odio como nunca los había visto.

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos por si acaso?

-No. Quiero a TODO EL MUNDO fuera de aquí. Al que pille espiando se llevará una paliza más grande de lo que pueda imaginar. Y al que se atreva a interrumpir juro que no hará falta ni llevarlo al hospital, ya podrán llevárselo directamente al tanatorio. No hay excusas.

Las cabezas curiosas que antes se veían, intentando saber qué pasaría, se esfumaron rápidamente. Los chicos que habían llevado a Naruto hasta allí también desaparecieron. Se quedaron solos. El rubio empezó a ponerse nervioso, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Él se lo había buscado, pero no sabía que intentaba conseguir con esto... (NdA: Oh, yo sí lo sé xD Si no hubiera hecho eso, no habría fic... Ni sasunaru...)

Sasuke le cogió del cuello de la camisa con fuerza y le levantó del suelo, empotrándolo contra la pared. Apoyó su frente en la del rubio, que se habría sonrojado de no ser por el miedo que sentía. Ahora, además de la mirada de odio, en su rostro lucía una sonrisa despiadada. Parecía pedirle una explicación por su comportamiento y una disculpa. Algo que no pensaba darle.

-¿No vas a hacer nada? ¿Para eso me has retado? Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo...

-¿P...Por qué me... Haces esto? -Se atrevió a preguntar al final.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? Bueno... Porque me apetece. Me gusta ver tu sangre resbalar por tu cara. Me gusta ver tu expresión de dolor. Me gusta sentir que puedo hacerte lo que quiera. Me gusta tener a todos a mi merced.

¿Cómo era posible que incluso con lo que había dicho Naruto siguiera nervioso porque estaba tan cerca de él? ¿Cómo era posible que se viese atraído por alguien así? De no ser por lo que sentía, ya se habría ido de ese instituto y entonces todo hubiera acabado...

Sin pensar, Naruto recorrió la poca distancia que les separaba y juntó sus labios un instante con los de Sasuke. Sabía que estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte, pero ya que su futuro sería el mismo, quería probar como era besarle. Sasuke se quedó un momento paralizado, y luego sonrió. Naruto decidió hablar al ver el silencio que reinaba.

-Sí, me tienes a tu merced... Ahora ya puedes matarme. -No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para pronunciar esas palabras, pero lo había hecho. Ahora ya no podía hacer nada para salvarse.

Sasuke pegó su cuerpo al de Naruto presionándolo contra la pared. El rubio no pudo evitar excitarse levemente al estar en esa situación. Su agresor le acarició la mejilla con dos dedos. Luego, le besó el cuello dejándole algunas marcas. Luego se dirigió a sus labios, para besarlos bruscamente, sin ninguna delicadeza, e introdujo su lengua en la boca del chico en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Naruto no esperaba para nada algo así, pero debía reconocer que le estaba gustando. Gustando... Era poco. Por perversa que pudiera parecer la situación, se estaba excitando cada vez más. Sasuke dirigió una mano hacia su entrepierna.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué es esto que se levanta por aquí abajo? Así que... Estás a mi merced, ¿verdad? Entonces, vamos a divertirnos un rato... Sí, porque sé que a ti también te va a gustar... -Dijo mientras sus manos se ocupaban de desabrocharle el pantalón y bajárselo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto yacía en el suelo. No estaba inconsciente, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Le dolía demasiado cierta parte de su cuerpo y no estaba seguro de tener la voluntad suficiente como para irse a casa. A pesar de ello, y de estar estirado medio desnudo en un callejón mugriento, sonreía. Por masoquista que pudiera parecer. Sí, probablemente lo fuera. Acaba de ser violado, pero de algún modo, a pesar del dolor que había sentido y de las lágrimas que había derramado, a pesar de que ni siquiera había podido gritar porque él le hubiera matado si lo hubiese hecho... Estaba de algún modo contento. Perque había sido ÉL. Por una vez, se había dignado a ocuparse personalmente de Naruto. Quizá con eso ya tuviera suficiente. Además, se acorbada de algo que le había dicho mientras le penetraba brutalmente.

-Me atraías demasiado, ¿sabes? No podía dejarlo así...


End file.
